


Dolphins

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Lucas isn't as happy at the outcome of the job as he feels he should be.





	Dolphins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks "Wave" challenge
> 
> Warning: Mention of people trafficking

Lucas North sat back in the naval vessel and looked out towards the horizon. He supposed he should be satisfied. They had done a good job, successfully tracking and apprehending the other boat. The abducted girls had been rescued and would soon be going home. Some of them had been missing for months, and in one case almost a year.

It was good news. But he wondered how easy they would find it settling back. It was true they hadn’t been away for nearly as long as he had, but at least he’d been an adult, and had a chance of mentally preparing himself for the ordeal. These girls had been plunged into the unknown, and he hated to think what they had suffered.

He continued to stare at the waves, willing his mind to be still, not to dwell on what he himself had gone through. Then suddenly he saw movement and two dolphins appeared, swimming beside the vessel. Lucas laughed, causing Adam to look up.

Lucas pointed to the dolphins and Adam came over to watch them. He put his hand on Lucas’ shoulder and squeezed it. “We’ve done all we could,” he said.

Lucas nodded, reassured by Adam’s presence and silent understanding. He continued to watch the dolphins until they disappeared back under the waves, allowing his delight in seeing them block out the worst of his thoughts.

 


End file.
